Robin Hood (Enchanted Forest)
Robin Hood, also known as the Thief and Robin of Locksley, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by guest star Tom Ellis in Season Two and Sean Maguire in Season Three, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Robin Hood. Robin Hood is based on the titular character from the ballad "Robin Hood". History Before First Curse In the Enchanted Forest, during Queen Regina's unhappy marriage to King Leopold, a fairy named Tinker Bell is convinced she can help her have true happiness by attaining true love. Using pixie dust, Tinker Bell leads Regina to a tavern. From the outside looking in, she points out the dust's effects have left a glowing effect on a man with a lion tattoo on his arm, who is Regina's true love. As the man, Robin Hood, has his back turned to the window from where Tinker Bell and Regina are peering in, they are unable to see his face. Tinker Bell urges her to go in, but shortly after the fairy leaves, Regina becomes afraid and flees from the scene without meeting her destined love. With his group of Merry Men, Robin Hood pulls off a scheme on the road to stop a wealthy man's coach and steal money and jewels. A new recruit, Will Scarlet, comes by to drop a chestful of goods he procured for them. Robin Hood accepts him into the group with a bit of advice, that Merry Men are not thieves and do not steal for themselves, but for others. Will proposes the next place they should go is Maleficent's castle, which is rumored to contain enough gold to feed the whole kingdom. Robin is evasive to the plan since the expedition is incredibly dangerous, but is tempted into accepting by both the amount of gold they will receive to help the poor as well as the fact Maleficent is currently away from the castle. Once inside, Robin Hood warns the Merry Men they will only be taking what is necessary and nothing else. After the mission is complete, they return to their base and celebrate the success. Suddenly, the displeased voice of Maleficent booms all around the camp site stating she cares little if they keep her gold, but demands the other item be returned immediately or there will be consequences. To the Merry Men, Robin Hood angrily calls out the thief among them to step forward, but all remain silent. Later that night, Robin Hood catches Will attempting to make a hasty leave. Having realized Will stole from the castle and disobeyed orders, Robin Hood furtively questions him on his reasons for doing so. He finds an answer when Will looks down guiltily at the mention of a woman. Let down by Will's actions, Robin Hood gives the worst punishment he can think of, which is to let him go with a warning that his penance for stealing will come in the near future. Robin Hood goes on to fall in love with the same person the Sheriff of Nottingham has feelings for; a woman named Marian. After winning Marian's affection and running away with her, the Sheriff harbors a long-life grudge against Robin Hood for the slight as well as for making him a laughingstock in Nottingham. Since then, he and Marian have been eluding the Sheriff. Marian, pregnant with Robin Hood's child, becomes deathly ill, and he risks his life to steal a wand from the Rumplestiltskin's castle to will heal her. In the process, he is caught red-handed by Rumplestiltskin, but confidently uses his bow and aims an arrow at him. Robin Hood proclaims his arrow always finds its target, and despite Rumplestiltskin's attempt to avoid it by teleporting away, the shaft eventually hits him square in the chest. Triumphantly, he prepares to leave the castle, but is stopped by an unharmed Rumplestiltskin. Imprisoned, Robin Hood endures torture for days on end. Rumplestiltskin's household servant, Belle feels sorry for the man, and out of mercy, she sets him free. As Robin Hood escapes, he takes the wand and manages to heal Marian to full health. While the two are rejoicing in a lover's reunion, a stray arrow shot by Rumplestiltskin misses Robin Hood and hits the carriage, startling both of them, which hastens their getaway on horseback. Sometime after, Marian gives birth to their son, Roland. Her untimely death occurred due to Robin Hood's own mishap of "inadvertently putting her in harm's way during the job". Following Marian's death, Robin Hood is directed by one of the Merry Men, Friar Tuck, to ingest a plant called night root that can help him overcome his fears. He decides against following the advice; not wishing to use magic unless absolutely necessary. After First Curse After the breaking of the Dark Curse, Robin Hood arrives at the abandoned castle of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, and takes up residence there until a confrontation with two intruders, Mulan and Neal. Neal introduces himself as Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire. Robin Hood decides to trust Neal's words and believes no one would make a claim unless it were true. Additionally, he mentions being indebted to Rumplestiltskin for sparing his life in the past. Robin Hood allows Neal to look around as he is searching for a magical item that may help to find his family, Emma and Henry, and picks up his father's old walking stick. He grasps the item and swings it around; prompting a hidden door to appear. Robin Hood expresses astonishment as he once tried to wield the stick before, and nothing ever happened. Through Neal's words, he shares knowledge of his father's enchantment of the walking stick with blood magic that only allows the caster or those of his blood to be able to use it. From within the door, Neal discovers a crystal ball. Reluctantly, he agrees magic is the only thing that can help him now, and attempts to get the ball to activate by touching it, which causes no change. Mulan suggests to think about how he feels about Emma, and it will guide him to see her. Neal follows her instructions, and the crystal ball shows him an image of Emma in Neverland. While Neal is panicking over finding a way to Neverland so he can be with Emma and Henry, Robin Hood's allies, Little John and three men from their group, the Merry Men, enter to investigate the commotion. Robin Hood assures his friends that Neal and Mulan mean no harm. From underneath Little John's feet, Roland crawls out and runs into Robin Hood's arms. Neal comes up with the idea of how to traverse worlds; suggesting that Robin Hood's son can use a summoning incantation to call the Shadow so he himself can gain a pathway to Neverland. Once Robin Hood learns the Shadow is notorious for snatching young boys and whisking them away, he is extremely resistant to the idea. However, Neal reminds him how his father saved Robin Hood's wife, which allowed her to give birth to Roland, and as such, this makes him in Rumplestiltskin's debt. Robin Hood finally relents, and in preparation, Roland is told what he must say in order to lure to Shadow to the Enchanted Forest. At nightfall, Little John brings Roland back to Robin Hood. To make sure, his father asks his son if he remembers what words to speak out loud, to which Roland begins to enunciate them, but is hastily stopped by everyone. After Robin Hood, Neal and Mulan assume their readied attack positions, Roland is given the go-ahead. In front of a window, the boy says, "I believe", directed towards the starry night skies. Seconds roll by, and nothing happens, so Robin Hood assumes the chant did not work. Moments later, the Shadow appears as a small speck out of the sky and plunges down to the site of its calling. It makes a grab for Roland, but Mulan slices off one of its arms, as Neal hitches a free ride to Neverland on the Shadow. Afterwards, Robin Hood offers Mulan a place among the Merry Men, but she leaves to take care of an important matter. At nightfall, Mulan reappears at the Merry Men's campsite and accepts Robin Hood's offer to be part of their entourage. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks and seemingly goes after his son, Roland, though Regina dispenses of the being by turning the beast into a stuffed animal and gifts it to the boy. Relieved, Robin Hood thanks her for protecting Roland. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Regina chooses to carry out the task alone, though Robin Hood insists on accompanying her to repay what she did for his son earlier. They reach the crypt, which surprisingly is open, even though Regina sealed it with blood magic. He learns Regina is a mother herself, but her son, Henry, though alive, is lost to her. Progressing to a bedchamber, she asks him to stand watch, but he grows suspicious upon noticing her brewing something. With an arrow aimed at her, Robin Hood demands answers, but she simply magically chokes him. He warns that his arrow never misses, and eventually Regina lets him go; admitting she is making a Sleeping Curse to use on herself. When he attempts to stop her, she freezes him. He tries to persuade her to live rather than give up, but she is adamant that life is only worth living if her only true love—Henry—can wake her up from the curse someday. Robin Hood is unfrozen when Regina returns, with a change of heart, after lowering the shield. Instead of using the curse, she opts to live for the sake of destroying a certain someone—the Wicked Witch. Robin Hood receives golden-tipped arrows from Regina as a reward for his services in helping to break into the palace. He walks in on Prince Charming having a drink at the stables and can sense something is amiss. Prince Charming relates his foreboding sense of dread and fear, which he is unable to shake. Robin Hood recalls a plant called night root that, if digested, can help a person overcome fear. Eagerly, Prince Charming wishes to procure some, so he directs him to where it grows under white moss at the edge of Sherwood Forest, but warns of a rumor stating the area is haunted. Later, while gathered inside the palace with Belle, Regina, Snow White, and other residents, Robin Hood witnesses a reunion between a long-lost Princess Rapunzel and her parents. Shortly after learning from Belle of Neal's sacrifice to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One's enslavement by the Wicked Witch, Zelena, Aurora and Prince Phillip confess a secret. As soon as they admit Zelena wants Snow White's unborn child, the witch herself pays an ominous visit to the palace to claim the baby will soon be hers. Later, Robin Hood, Belle, Grumpy, Prince Charming, Snow White and Regina discuss counterattacking Zelena. Despite that Regina highly disapproves of Robin Hood's presence on the war council, he curtly remarks that his help is necessary. Deciding Rumplestiltskin would know best how to defeat the Wicked Witch, they break into the Dark One's castle; with Robin Hood stopping Regina from using magic on the sealed door and instead firing an arrow to trigger a trap explosion. Though he saved her, Regina chastises that he nearly killed her. Inside, Rumplestiltskin leads them to the banished Good Witch of the South, Glinda, who provides answers to Snow White and Prince Charming of Zelena's weakness—light magic—a criteria Emma fits. In secret, Snow White casts another Dark Curse to reach Emma, but before it takes effect, Zelena drops a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Family Trivia *The second season casting call describes him as, "male, 30 years old, brave honorable and steals magic from Rumplestiltskin."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/once-upon-time-episode-219-roles-being.html *He was recast for the third season.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/090913_16.html This casting call describes him as, "in his 30s and steals magic from Rumplestiltskin in order to save someone he loves."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/06/once-upon-time-episode-301-recurring.html *The name "Robin"http://www.behindthename.com/name/robin is of Germanic origin derived from the name "Hrodebert" and itself derived from the words "hrod" and "beraht" that respectively mean "fame" and "bright".http://www.behindthename.com/name/robert Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Robin Hood de:Robin Hood